Love Only Once
by Enchanted-Princess
Summary: A high school fic about a fiery girl and a hot demonic guy. Both world’s collided into one. Please R


A/N Here's a new fic with kag/inu I know I should finish my other fic but I thought maybe a new one would give me another reason to get my lazy ass up and write. So I hope you guys can review and enjoy my latest story until I update for the other fic! Plzz review and srry if there is bad grammar and spelling.

Discamier: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Summary: A high school fic about a fiery girl and a hot demonic guy. Both world's collided into one. They will learn the true meaning of love and hate. One lives in a some what normal life the other has no life to live for. Until the day the demonic boy loses the one thing he finally realizes he had desired for so long.

**  
**Ch.1 Wake up Call

"I hate school" said the cranky raven headed girl.  
"Why does school start so damn early,"

she said before she tripped over Sango's clothes.

"Why do I have to have such a messy roommate, and what the hell is her stuff even in my room in the first place!"

As she got up and headed straight to the shower.

When she got out of the shower the first thing she saw was a crazy girl running straight to her.

"Kagome have you seen my laundry " a very confuse girl said

"Sango can't I have just one peaceful shower without hearing you yell out my god damn

name, and the clothes are in your room".

"Oh, I thought that I have left it somewhere else" Sango said while laughing at the same time.

"You are so…errrrr" Kagome said with a furious rage at the clueless girl.

"Sango, I know how you can repay me, you can cook dinner for me."

"But, I hate cooking you know that!"

"Oh, I know that's why I said that or u can repay me some other way" 

"Repay you!" Sango looked at Kagome. "Yeah" 

-------------------Inuyasha's Point of View----------------------

"Damn it, I hate school, it should be demolish"

Inuyasha got out of the bed and got ready for his miserable day back at Shikon high school.

He got out of his apartment, while going down the stairs he accidentally tipped over the broken step

but with his lighting fast reflexes, he could easily maneuver the problem.

On the way out he heard two girls that attended his school but he didn't recognize them.

Inuyasha was driving to school and just thought about what had happened these past 8 yrs.

Inuyasha was thinking until he came upon a very large school.

"Damn it, another day at this hell hole" He went to go park his car, when a

couple of his fan club came rushing at his side. He didn't care for them, but

to him they were useful for one thing a good fuck. "Ladies can you please

stop fighting over me for one day, you know when I need you I would call"

he said before he winked at all of them and headed to class. Walking to his

lockers he met up with some of his friends. "Sup Inu, what you doing in

school I figure you would have skip" Miroku said and slap Inuyasha on the

back. "I'm just trying to see if there was any new meet this year" Inuyasha

chuckled. Today was the beginning of their junior year, Miroku and

Inuyasha have been friends when he started 1st grade. Inuyasha had a terrible

past and didn't let anyone get close to him. But even if he did, it didn't

matter because no one wanted to play with him because he was a hanyou.

Miroku was the first to approach him and they had been friends since.

It's been years and as Inuyasha entered high school he became

Popular, every girl wanted him because he was so mysterious.

They were walking when a girl had bump into him, when she look up

Inuyasha saw the most intense blue eyes he had ever seen. When he realize

what he was doing he stopped glaring. "What the fuck is your problem?'

Well that's the end of my new fic. So far you will see how they will meet.

Here's the age and grade:

Inuyasha: 17, senior

Miroku: 17, senior

Kagome: 15, sophomore

Sango: 15 ½ sophomore

Kouga: 17 junior

Rin: 16 junior

Sessomaru: 20 college

Those are some info on the characters! I hope u like this fic and don't worry I'll write a new chapter for The Bet Of Love soon I hope, because Christmas is coming up.

Well Bye hope u R&R

Diamond


End file.
